


Not That Innocent

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gwaine is a little shit, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Rough Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, Voyeurism, but also turned on Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Sweet, innocent Merlin wanders off into woods like the complete idiot that is. Arthur goes to follow, but Gwaine beats him to it with a lewd gesture that has Arthur scrambling after them, determined to protect Merlin's innocence. Things don't go quite as he expects...





	Not That Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 1 for Kinkalot 2019 - Voyeurism

A rustling sound to Arthur’s left made him look up from his bowl of stew, just in time to catch Merlin slipping off into the woods. Arthur cursed silently. True, it wasn’t dark yet, the hot summer sun lingered late in the sky, but there could still be bandits around. Merlin shouldn’t be off on his own.

He moved to follow his idiotic manservant but was beaten to it by Gwaine. The knight palmed himself as he walked by and gave Arthur a knowing smirk before trailing after Merlin into the woods.

Anger, hot and swift, burned through him at the thought of _Gwaine_ enjoying what he himself could not. There was no way he really _was_ though… right? Merlin was too innocent. He would never let Gwaine—

Oh god, what if Gwaine was using that very same innocence against him, using his charm to seduce Merlin into his bed. There was no way in hell Arthur was going to let him. Merlin was his, damn it!

Arthur was racing through the woods before the rational part of his mind had even realized he had made the decision to follow.

They couldn’t have gone far.

God, now _he_ was he one acting like an idiot. They were probably doing something completely innocuous, Gwaine was probably just messing around with him earlier, it would be just like Gwaine to—

A deep guttural moan split the air off to his left, making him tense up in surprise. Quietly, he picked his way through the leaves and the underbrush, stopping in stunned silence at the sight before him.

Merlin was leaning against a tree with his head thrown back, his enticingly pale throat on display over his pushed-up tunic. One dusky pink nipple was exposed, and Arthur could see a light dusting of hair trailing down his taught stomach. 

Arthur really wanted to see where that trail ended... but Gwaine’s stupid head was in the way.

“Fuck, just like that,” Merlin moaned. “Feels so good, yeah... take it all for me.”

The hands Merlin had buried in Gwaine’s hair pulled tight at the command, jerking Gwaine roughly down on his cock. 

Fuck. His supposedly sweet and naïve manservant was definitely not as innocent as Arthur had thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Merlin was the one in control right now and that Gwaine was just along for the ride. Merlin glanced up then and Arthur thought that he’d been made, but then his eyes fluttered shut again and he let out a filthy moan.

Arthur couldn’t stop watching, couldn’t make himself walk away. He was absolutely enthralled watching Merlin in this intimate moment, he simultaneously wanted to be Gwaine and wanted to keep watching Merlin use him for his own pleasure. Gwaine was choking on Merlin’s length now, struggling to take him all in as Merlin encouraged him with a litany of sharp gasps and breathy words of praise.

“That’s it, baby, fuck! You’re doing so good for me, taking it all—"

Arthur knew Gwaine had finally succeeded when Merlin suddenly fell silent, his mouth moving, like he was trying to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out. Gwaine let out a choked off moan and took himself in hand, frantically stripping his cock as Merlin let himself go and roughly fucked his mouth. It was Gwaine who came first, spilling onto the dirt in front of him, moaning and gasping around the cock in his mouth. Merlin followed quickly after. holding Gwaine tightly as he came with a soft cry. 

As the last aftershocks of pleasure rippled through him, Merlin looked up and stared blatantly at Arthur, letting his gaze linger. With a startled yelp, Arthur backed up quickly through the woods, catching the briefest hint of Merlin’s satisfied smirk as he beat a hasty retreat.

~

“Damn sweetheart, that was—"

Gwaine trailed off with a contented sigh as Merlin finished putting himself back together.

“Yeah?” he asked with a smirk. “So you didn’t mind helping me out then?”

“Not in the slightest,” Gwaine told him with an answering grin. “I mean, Arthur is going to totally destroy me during training, but.... mmmmm, it was _definitely _worth it.”

“It’s not your fault that Arthur thinks I’m some innocent girl that needs to be protected from everybody—" Merlin huffed.

“Well, we most certainly disabused him of _that _notion, didn’t we?” Gwaine laughed.

“That _was_ the point,” Merlin agreed with an answering grin. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it for its own sake, of course.”

“Of course,” Gwaine replied smugly. “Although, for all our sakes I really hope Arthur gets that stick out of his arse soon, and...” he trailed off with a vague hand gesture. “I’m always here to help though, if he needs some more convincing.”

“How very chivalrous of you,” Merlin replied mockingly before breaking into a fit of laughter.

“Well, I _am _a knight,” Gwaine said, laughing with him. As the laughter faded, he let out a resigned sigh, “I guess we should probably go and face the music…”

“Yeah, we probably should,” Merlin agreed.

“I’m not sure if this is going to be excruciating, or entertaining as hell,” Gwaine muttered, brushing the dirt off his knees.

“Oh, it’s going to be both,” Merlin replied with a grin. “Definitely both. With Arthur it always is.”


End file.
